


Fic: Seblaine Gamer AU

by jadelikethering



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M, seblaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadelikethering/pseuds/jadelikethering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted: College AU where Blaine falls in love with his online gaming friend, only to discover it’s his yuppie, stick up his ass RA, Sebastian Smythe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic: Seblaine Gamer AU

**Author's Note:**

> For the text messages Blaine is bold and Sebastian is italics.

_Three Weeks In_

“Oh come—are you kidding me? Damnit” Blaine says with a laugh, chewing on the inside of his cheek as his thumb toys with the joystick of his controller. “Where the hell are you?” he asks into the mic of his headset as his character resets on screen.

There’s quiet laughter in his ear, causing Blaine to roll his eyes. “You’re literally the worst at this game,” the voices teases.

Blaine scoffs and shakes his head slightly as he watches the screen carefully, making sure to watch his back as he tries to finish the level as best he can even if he didn’t have the help of his friend. “Shut up, not all of us literally live in the game,” he says sarcastically as he watches his screen closely.

”Well sorry that I’m committed to my success in this game than you are,” says the voice, and Blaine could practically hear the smile in his voice.

"Yeah yeah, whatever Bas," he says in amusement. Blaine begins to continue before he hears a groan in his ear, causing him to raise his eyebrows slightly. "What now?" he asks, a breathy laugh escaping his lips.

"I have to go, sorry Dev. Apparently some freshman on my floor has a death wish," Bas says in annoyance, sighing heavily.

Blaine laughs and pauses the game, leaning back slightly in his chair as he adjusts his headset slightly atop his head. “I guess I should probably take this is a sign to go rehearse anyways,” he says before standing up. “Text me later?” Blaine asks before adding quickly, “Only if you’re bored or want to though obviously.”

"I’m always bored Devon, you know that," Bas laughs into his ear, and Blaine can’t help but smile at it. "I"ll text you in a bit, okay?"

"Okay, talk to you later," Blaine says with a smile. "Bye Bas."

* * *

 

_5 Months In_

Blaine knows he is being ridiculous, but that doesn’t stop him from smiling every time he sees the name “Bas” light up on his phone with a new text message. It doesn’t stop his heart from jumping into his throat whenever Bas says something remotely sentimental or sweet. It doesn’t stop him from getting butterflies whenever his phone rings with the other’s ringtone. Blaine knows that it was ridiculous, and he is just setting himself up for heartbreak like everyone did when they built friendships and relationships with people online, but he can’t find it in himself to care. He can’t help but hold onto the hope that maybe one day they’ll actually have a shot.

“Oh my god Blaine, put your phone away for two seconds,” Tina exclaims loudly in frustration, immediately being shushed by the people surrounding them in the small coffee house. 

Blaine’s chin snaps up to look at his friend across from him, a light blush barely tinging the skin above his cheek bones as he smiles apologetically. “Sorry, T, I’m here I promise,” he says, locking his phone and leaning onto the table slightly as he attempts to focus on her. His eyebrows furrow slightly as he tries to remember what she was even talking about to begin with, “So you were saying how Rachel said..?”

Tina sighs dramatically and groans and angrily snatches up her mug to take a drink of her coffee before looking back to Blaine. “I was walking about  _Sam_  actually,” she says just as Blaine’s phone vibrates on the table once again.

Blaine frowns slightly at the mention of his ex, leaning back slightly in his chair as he slides his phone onto his lap and unlocking the screen. “What about him?” Blaine asks, glancing down to the phone in his lap as he attempts to half listen to Tina.

_Ha, what’s she babbling about now?_

**My ex. Probably trying to get us back together again.**

“—He seemed pretty run down, like he hasn’t been having the best time,” Tina says as Blaine looks up again. “Are you sure breaking up with him was the best option? You don’t seem to be happy without him either.”

_You broke up with Samantha?_

**His name is Sam, Bas. But yeah, didn’t I tell you?**

“Yeah, I’m sure. I just don’t feel the same way anymore…It wouldn’t have been fair if I would have stayed with him,” Blaine says, shrugging slightly, his fingers twitching slightly on his knee. 

Tina opens her mouth to argue but suddenly they’re cut off by Blaine’s phone ringing loudly on his lap. Blaine jumps slightly and looks down to see “Bas” flashing on his screen and he immediately jumps to his feet. “Sorry, I’ll be right back.”

Blaine speeds away quickly to the bathroom, knowing it’s the only place Tina can’t follow him to eavesdrop on the conversation. He bites the inside of his cheek, his eyebrows furrowed slightly as he brings his phone to his ear and answers it. “Hi…” he says, his surprise evident in his tone.

“Hey, no you didn’t tell me. What happened?”

“I didn’t? I could have sworn I mentioned it…Nothing really happened, and I think that was part of what broke us up.”

“You’re going to have to elaborate there, Killer, or I’m just going to assume this means he wouldn’t put out so you dumped him,” Bas says, Blaine rolling his eyes at the teasing tone.

“Not that…I just wasn’t feeling what I used to feel with him anymore I guess. I felt like I was leading him on…” Blaine says, hoping that he won’t be pressured for any more details. He doesn’t want to have to explain that he doesn’t feeling anything anymore because he’s feeling them for the voice on the other end of this call. His friendship with Bas means too much to him, he didn’t want to risk losing him.

“I can get that…You alright?”

Blaine’s heart flutters in his chest at the concern in his friend’s voice, and his lips tilted into a smile, “Yeah, I’m alright…Thank you.”

“Uh…you’re welcome…but why are you thanking me?”

Blaine laughs quietly into the phone, shaking his head slightly, “Just for being you, and for caring…Really. I don’t think you really get how much that means to me.”

There was a pause on the other side of the line before Bas replied, “I care a lot.”

* * *

 

_1 Month Later_

 

* * *

 

_Two Months Later_

“Are you sure you really want to do this?” Tina asks, peering from behind the camera as Blaine adjusts his bow tie for the fifteenth time in the past four minutes. “This is a pretty big move you know, even for you,” she says, worrying her lower lip as she watches Blaine shifts uncomfortably behind the piano.

Blaine sighs, biting the inside of his cheek as he urges himself to not let Tina talk him out of it. This is his chance, and he knows that if he wants to have a chance with Bas in the first place he needs some sort of grand gesture. It’s the only way to make sure that Bas understands this is more to him than the phone sex they’d had on more than one occasion. That this is more than the flirting and the banter they’d become accustomed to. This was Blaine wanting something with him, and the only way he can truly make Sebastian see that is if he gave him his all. “I’m sure,” Blaine says with conviction as he traces his fingers over the keys of the piano.

“You don’t even know his real name…and he doesn’t even know yours,” she adds, fiddling with the camera little. 

Blaine rolls his eyes, and gives Tina a I-didn’t-ask-for-your-opinion look that he’d been giving out to a lot of people lately. He knew that he was probably setting himself up, but then again he’d known that from the beginning. Even if this wasn’t all worth it, and it just ended abruptly, Blaine knows he won’t regret a minute he spent building his relationship with Bas. Regardless of anything else, it still means something to him, and Bas still means something to him.

“Fine,” she says with sigh as she angles the camera to Blaine again, “Okay…Go”

* * *

 

_1 Week Later_

Blaine sits at his laptop, worrying his lower lip as he meticulously edits the video. He’s barely left his room for days, and his phone sitting dead on his bed where he left it the previous night. Although he wants nothing more than to reply to the text messages he knew would be waiting unreplied, he refused to let himself be distracted from finishing this video. The second he begins to second guess himself will be the second he changes his mind, and he can’t risk that happening.

“Anderson, Smythe needs to see you,” says his roommate as he strides into the room, “Now.”

He groans and sighs but he quickly hits save on his video before shutting his laptop and spinning around in his chair to look at his roommate. “What does he want?” he asks, raising an eyebrow slightly.

Blaine only met his RA once, and it hadn’t exactly been the most joyous of experiences. Then again, he’d heard horror stories about other RAs on campus, so he knew he should be thankful that his RA could at least keep everyone under control. Blaine isn’t the biggest partier, so he can appreciate the quiet, but then again, he knew Sebastian had a tendency to push the whole concept of “quiet hours” a little too seriously. He just considered himself lucky that his hobbies were usually pretty quiet.

"He said something about a new key you requested or something," his roommate says as he climbs up to his bunk, "Now shut up, I need a power nap."

"Fine," Blaine says wit a roll of his eyes as he pushes himself to his feet and walks towards the door his roommate at left open. He shuts it behind him and walks down the hall, watching as the numbers descended, whistling quietly as he makes his way down to Sebastian’s room, 134. He reaches out and taps his knuckles on the door a few times before dropping his hand to slide his hands into his pockets. 

A few seconds later the door is pulled open and Blaine finds himself face-to-face with the vaguely angry expression of Sebastian Smythe. “Blaine, I presume?” he asks, raising an eyebrow. Before Blaine has a chance to answer Sebastian has already turned around and walked back into his room.

"Yeah, that would be me," he says, with a small smile. Blaine takes Sebastian’s move as a hint and steps into the room as well, trying to ignore how uncomfortable the situation felt.

Sebastian turns around with his mouth open to say something before he’s interrupted by a loud thud down the hall. Blaine jumps slightly and Sebastian just groans loudly before speaking apologetically, “Sorry, I’ll be right back.”

“It’s fine,” Blaine says thoughtfully as Sebastian leaves, his eyebrows furrowed slightly as he tries place why the sound of Sebastian’s groan sounded so familiar. “Huh,” he huffs in thought when he’s left alone in the room. He shakes his head slightly as he turns his attention back to the room, letting himself look around the room. His lips turn into an amused smile as he sees a stack of video games on Sebastian’s desk. He takes a few steps forward and cocks his head to the side as he reads all the labels, nodding a few times in approval before looking up again.

Blaine enjoys being in other people’s rooms. It always seems like you can really get a better grasp of who a person is by being in their personal habitats. Are they messy? Are they clean? Do they have stacks of books? Are the books new or do they look torn and used, like they’ve been reread hundreds of times? Do they have stacks of CDS with a stereo, or do they have an iPod dock? Do they have an alarm clock? There are so many little things you can see in someone’s room that makes something about them make sense. And something about the posters of Rock and Alternative artists on the walls, and the empty coffee cups covering his desk make Sebastian seem like someone he knows. However, he doesn’t know him, and he knows that. No matter how vaguely familiar he seems, he’s a stranger.

He frowns slightly and sighs, drumming his fingers on the back of his phone before turning it over and tilting it up to him as he unlocks it. Blaine opens up his text message thread with Bas, and starts to tap out a text message.

**So I’m in my RAs room and he literally seems like he’s your mind!twin.**

Blaine hits send and locks his phone, his eyebrows furrowing slightly in surprise as he hears the ding of a notification a mere second after he locked his phone. He hits the hold button of his phone to illuminate his phone to see if he’d already received a response, which he obviously hadn’t.  Blaine purses his lips slightly and spins around, looking to look for the source of the ding. He spots Sebastian’s phone on his desk and he glances back to the door. Blaine knows it’s not any of his business, it’s not his phone. But he has a gut feeling that he is supposed to read it. He bites the inside of his cheek and takes a few short steps to the desk, glancing back on the door before he reaches out to hit the hold button of Sebastian’s phone. His eyes shoot up in surprise, and his mouth falls open slightly in shock when he sees the name “Devon” lit up on his RAs cellphone, along with the message he’d just sent.

“Hey sorry about that, people in this dorm are insane,” Sebastian says as he re-enters the room. Blaine jumps and spins around, his eyes wide in shock. Sebastian’s eyebrows furrow slightly and he smiles wryly, “You alright?”

Blaine opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out. He reaches behind himself blindly to grab Sebastian’s phone before just holding it out in front of him. He snaps his mouth shut and just holds out the phone until Sebastian takes it.

Sebastian looks at Blaine in confusion as he takes it before he looks down at his screen. His eyebrows furrow slightly, unsure of why Blaine would be reacting in shock from Devon texting him until suddenly his head snaps up to look at Blaine.

“Wait are…are you…” Sebastian starts, stuttering as he tries to ask.

Blaine just nods, knowing exactly what Sebastian plans on asking anyways. “I’m Devon….it’s my middle name,” he says, his lips turning slightly into a smile. Before Blaine can say anything else, there are suddenly hands on his cheeks and Sebastian’s lips are pressed against his own. Blaine kisses him back without any hesitation, the months of longing, hoping, and imagining not even brushing the surface of how it felt to have Sebastian’s lips against his own. From the moment he deepens the kiss, Blaine knows that he’d never be able to forget the taste of Sebastian Smythe.

“Hi,” Sebastian says as they pull back slightly, resting their foreheads together.

“Hi,” Blaine breathes back, licking his lips as he keeps his eyes locked on Sebastian’s.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Sebastian says, trying to hold back a laugh, causing Blaine to roll his eyes as he pulls back slightly.

“Oh my god, just shut up and kiss me,” he says with a laugh, and Sebastian does.


End file.
